In The Life Of
by RedFoxProjects
Summary: A book of oneshots ranging from super angsty prompts to super fluffly prompts based on Pricefield. These prompts are either from my head or some stuff on Tumblr or IG. This was made to help you guys wait for chapters on my other stories since those are taking forever to make. Hope you guys enjoys this.


Quick A/N: New chapter of You're Nit Broken will be out by Tuesday and To Feel Again by Friday or Saturday. And I also made a little change to my name if you didn't notice.

With Chloe...

It was a pretty cold day in Arcadia Bay. The weather was pretty gloomy as Chloe was in her room chilling and minding her own business as usual. Her hi-fi was on and she was laying down while looking at the ceiling out of boredom. Her train of thought was broken when she heard her phone ring. "Who the hell?" She said to herself as she picked her phone up. She saw that Max texted her and quickly replied to it.

SuperMax: Chloe, are you busy?

Chloe: uhh no whats the matter?

SuperMax: Can you come by my dorm? Im sick today and can't go to classes.

Chloe: Aww MiniMax has cold now I see.

SuperMax: Im serious Chloe. I can barely talk and its really freaking cold here.

Chloe: Sounds like you need some good ol' fashioned Chloe cuddles to help warm you up.

SuperMax: Im sick Chloe.

Chloe: Don't care. It is my responsibility as a good girlfriend to take care of you and help you back to good health. Even if it means I have to get sick.

SuperMax: Why are you like this?

Chloe: You want me to come over or not?

SuperMax: ...

Chloe: Well?

SuperMax: Yes.

Chloe: Awesome sauce. I'll be there in 10.

SuperMax: (T＿T)

Chloe: Stop.

SuperMax: (･_･)

Chloe: Guess im staying home then.

SuperMax: Ok i'll stop sorry. I'll leave my room unlocked for you.

Chloe: See you soon hippie.

Chloe shoved her phone into her pocket and grabbed her keys from the side. She slid on her beanie and walked downstairs, running into Joyce in the process. "Where are you headed so early in the morning?" She asked

"Max got sick and she asked me to take care of her." Chloe said

"Is it something serious?"

"Nah its just a cold."

"Well tell her I said I hope she feels better." Joyce said

"Will do." Chloe replied as she walked out the house. She got into her truck and started it up before driving to Blackwell. She pulled up to the parking lot and parked her truck to the side. She got out and walked to the girls dormitory, but was interrupted by David.

"What're you doing here, Chloe?" He asked

"Chill out dude. Im not here to cause any trouble, just wanted to see my girlfriend." Chloe said smugly.

"How do I you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

David gave her a skeptical look but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Alright fine. But you better not cause any trouble like you said. Thats the last thing we need here right now." He warned.

"Whatever floats your boat dick." Chloe said as she walked away.

David flashed a look of displeasure but took a deep breath and sighed before fixing his hat and going on with his day. With Chloe, she was still walking to the dorms until she saw Victoria and some of her other groupies standing at the entrance.

"Not these fuckers again." Chloe said under her breath.

"Move over." Chloe called as she stopped in front of them.

"Well look who it is. The blue haired punk herself, Chloe Price." Victoria said while her friends laughed in the back.

"And look its Bitchtoria and her little goonsquad of trolls." Chloe retorted.

"Creative as ever I see." Victoria replied sarcastically

"Look, I don't give a shit about what you guys have to say. Just move the fuck over and let me go on with my day." Chloe said

"And if we don't?" She heard one of them ask.

"You'll end up in the hospital with a Ventilator attached to your mouths." She said

"Sheesh, pretty bold of you to say Price." Victoria said.

"Yea and I mean it."

"Tell you what. We'll move if you tell us why you're here."

"Because I can be. Now get out of my way."

"I don-" Victoria was cutoff by another voice from the back.

"Can you please move over, Victoria?" Kate asked.

"I-"

"Please?" Kate asked again but this time with a puppy eyed approach.

"Fine." Victoria said as she motioned everyone to scoot out the way.

"Thanks Lady Jesus." Chloe said.

Kate giggled a bit before saying "No problem Chloe. Max is waiting for you in her room."

Chloe did the fake gunshots with her hand at Kate before walking inside. She walked all the to the end of the hall and knocked on Maxes door.

"Who *cough* is it?"

"Who do you think?" Chloe joked.

"Just get in here you *cough* dork." Max said

"Ooh lala, dont mind if I do." Chloe joked again as she opened the door. She saw that Max was all curled up into her blanket with a small tub of ice cream on her table.

"Looks like you've been busy." Chloe said while slipping off her jacket.

"Har har Chloe." Max said.

"Im just saying Max. I don't think eating ice cream with a cold is a very smart idea." Chloe joked.

"Can you just hurry up?" Max asked impatiently

"Wanna get straight to the point I see." Chloe teased as she took off her boots.

"Scooch your bony butt over." Chloe said

"You like this bony butt." Max said, slightly feeling insecure.

"Damn right I do." Chloe said as she got in the bed with Max. She wrapped her arm around her stomach as Max tugged her closer.

"Mmmmm." Max said

"I can sense you're enjoying this." Chloe said

"So warm." Max said as she shifted a little bit.

"Yup, you definitely are." Chloe said.

They layed there for a little bit longer with both of them starting to drift off into sleep. Before they did though, Max had something to say...

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"I love *cough* you."

"Love you too, you dork. Now lets get some sleep." Chloe said as she pulled the blankets more up to them. She put her head down on the pillow and watched Max close her eyes to sleep before planting a little kiss on her forehead before going to sleep.

A/N: For a oneshot I think i did alright. Anyways, feel free to send me ideas as well since writing my other stories can sometimes be a hassle. Hope you guys enjoyed and have an amazing week :)


End file.
